Remember Me! My Ex Ghost
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sequel ke dua dari aku gak waras   gila. Kyuhyun mencoba membuat wookie mengingatnya kembali tapi sialnya bukannya ingat dia malah dijadikan selingkuhan wookie. Jreng… jreeng.. langsung baca aja lah!


**Remember Me! My Ex Ghost**

**Author : **

**Pairing: Kyuwook, Yewook, Sibum, Kyumin dll **

**Summary : Sequel ke dua dari aku gak waras + gila. Kyuhyun mencoba membuat wookie mengingatnya kembali tapi sialnya bukannya ingat dia malah dijadikan selingkuhan wookie. Jreng… jreeng.. langsung baca aja lah! **

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM Entertaiment, tapi membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi khusus buat Kim Kibum dia milik author sepenuhnya! #dibantai Snowelf dan Cho Kwang Min adalah selingkuhan author. Diganti karena ryeowook banyak yang minta! Bwahahahaha…**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T **

Mian he… updatenya kelamaan. Mohon maklum! Habis Flash Disk author ilang sih… semua data ada di dalam sana! Padahal FF nya sudah selesai semua, jadi terpaksa di ulang semua. Belum lagi tuh yang namanya ujian MID yang super ngeselin. Sekarang aja belum selesai tuh ujian. Harap doanya ya, para reader sekalian. Oke… oke…. Biar dapat rangking satu. Bwahahahaha… #ngarep banget

Nah kita mulai aja ya! Buat perjanjian dulu! Barang siapa yang udah baca harap review! No silent reader again! ^^ oke…. Penuh perjuangan lho, sampe flashdisk ilang… hayo… direview.. diriview.. diriview… #niru pedagang asongan

*reader : banyak bacot lu thor! Lanjut cepat*

Mian he.. ayo dah mulai ajah!

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Kau tahu wookie, begini. Perutku terus membesar, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Terkadang aku mual tak jelas dan aku sering menginginkan sesuatu yang diluar kendaliku. Aku kasihan melihat Siwon yang berjuang keras bersabar demi diriku. Hanya karena mendengar bahwa seorang dokter mengatakan "Dia positif hamil" kau tahu betapa gilanya aku saat mendengar itu?_

_Bukankah aku namja? Tidak mungkin aku hamil. Sungguhan gila! Tapi berbeda dengan reaksiku, siwon malah terlihat sungguh bahagia. Dia memelukku dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia mulai memanjakanku, memberikan padaku apapun yang kumau. Hingga kau tahu, saat aku meminta dia membotak rambutnya dan akulah yang melakukannya, dia menyetujuinya. Bukankah itu gila?_

_Saat aku selesai membotak rambutnya, aku menyesal sekali. Dia tak setampan biasanya. Aku jadi memintanya untuk menjauh dariku karena kurasa aku tak mengenal orang yang sudah menanam janin ini dalam perutku. Dia jadi jelek! Menyebalkan, kau bayangkan saja seorang Cho Siwon botak! _

_Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, aku memintanya untuk membelikanku pesawat dan kapal pesiar. Dia membelikannya, aku bahkan tak ingin berbicara dengannya dan terus bermain PSP, dia juga tak marah. Aku kemudian menyuruhnya untuk memakai rok mini dengan tanktop bagian atasannya juga sepatu hak tinggi, dia melakukannya. _

_Aku mulai berpikir, bahwa aku sangat keterlaluan. Aku pun merasa bahwa yang ku kandung adalah anak iblis. Jadi saat, waktu kelahiran tiba. Siwon terlihat sangat senang, dia memegang tanganku sepanjang persalinan. Sangat sakit! Kemudian anak itu keluar, dokter membersihkannya. _

_Siwon menggendong anak itu, berteriak riang gembira. Ia bahkan menangis bahagia. Aku menggendong anak itu, bayi itu dia… dia menyeringgai. Kau tahu siapa yang kulihat? Wookie… dia… dia… dia… CHO KYUHYUN. _

"HUWAAAA…." Teriak Kibum histeris. Aku tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Itukan mengerikan" dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tertawa mendengar kisah mimpi yang mustahil seperti itu. Sudah kibum hamil, siwon hyung yang terkenal penjaga image abadi jadi begitu? Belum lagi anaknya adalah kyuhyun. Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan? "Sudahlah bummie.. itukan Cuma mimpi!" kataku menepuk bahunya.

"Sungguh tidak lucu! Hah… jika semalam itu tidak mimpi. Aku mau bunuh diri saja!" wajah kibum terlihat horror. Begitu bencikah dia dengan kyuhyun? Teman sebangkuku yang tenang dan terkadang memang mengerikan. Sebenarnya saat dia mengajari Matematika saja, dia terlihat manis saat lainnya.

"Kyu kan tidak sejahat itu" aku mencoba membela si terdakwa yang gak jelas dari mana di sebut terdakwa.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu membuatku tak merdeka, dia menyiramku dengan air semalam hanya karena aku telat bangun lima menit. Dia juga mengajakku bergadang semalaman buat main game kemudian Siwon marah padaku karena hal itu. Belum lagi, ketika dia mengunciku dikamarku karena aku tak sengaja menghapus gamenya di computer. Yang lebih gawat lagi, dia menjadikanku pembantu di rumah kekasihku sendiri" jelas kibum panjang lebar. Aku turut prihatin. Masih banyak unek-unek kibum yang bahkan aku tak sanggup mendengarnya.

BRAAAKKK…. Seseorang menendang meja kyu yang sekarang di duduki oleh kibum. Kibum terlonjak kaget, ku lihat orang yang melakukan ketidakprikemejaan itu. Sebenarnya sih, aku bisa menebak siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Ditatapnya kibum dengan sorot mata yang menjanjikan kematian. Kibum menelan ludahnya kecut dan segera bersembunyi di belakangku. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang kim kibum bertingkah laku begitu menakuti sesuatu. Dia pasti sangat tertekan.

"Kyu… sudahlah jangan sakiti kibum lagi ya!" ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kitty eyes attack.

Kyuhyun menatapku dingin. Dia menghela nafas kemudian, "Jika memang itu maumu, akan kulakukan" jawabnya yang membuat kibum memelukku. Kyu menatap evil kibum lagi, langsung saja namja tampan ini berlari ngacir ke bangkunya dan kembali berkutat dengan IPOD nya.

Kulirik kibum yang masih sibuk sendiri mengobrak-abrik lacinya. "Kau sedang cari apa sih kyu?"

"Kau ada lihat kertas keterangan kesehatanku. Aku harus segera menyerahkannya atau aku tak boleh ikut bertanding seminggu lagi" dia mulai bertindak frustasi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Apakah ini?" tanyaku saat menemukan selembar amplop pink di laci meja kyuhyun. Kyu hanya mengeriyitkan dahi. Sepertinya dia tak tahu sejak kapan benda ini ada di dalam lacinya. Kemudian dia bersorak gembira menemukan selembar kertas yang memang sedang ia cari.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi latihan dulu. Ingat hari ini kita punya jadwal les. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat, arra" kyuhyun menekan kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku mengangguk pasti. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terlambat, akulah yang di bantu saat ini. Aku tidak bisa tak menunjukkan rasa berterima kasihku kan dengan keterlambatan.

Kyuhyun pov.

Dia tersenyum menatapku. Hah… aku merindukan kemanjaannya yang biasa ia lakukan saat menjadi seeorang hantu dulu. Apakah aku tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Begitu lebih baikkah seorang Yesung dari pada aku. Kumohon wookie, ingat aku meski hanya sedikit saja. Kemudian biarkan aku memasuki dunia percintaan mu kembali. Biarkan aku mempunyai kesempatan yang sama seperti dulu.

Ryeowook pov.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Tapi amplop pink ini, jika bukan miliknya, jadi milik siapa? Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku membukanya dan memastikan milik siapa ini? Ya.. pasti begitu. Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di dalam amplop pink itu.

_Untuk cho kyuhyun_

_Percaya atau tidak, semenjak kejadian kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan kibum. Aku jadi sangat memperhatikanmu. Mian soal itu, awalnya aku sangat membencimu, kukira kaulah yang merebut kibum dariku, ternyata hyungmulah yang melakukannya. Aku telah salah paham padamu._

_Akhir-akhir ini, karena mengikutimu terus. Aku jadi mengenal dirimu. Aku suka keusilanmu yang bisa membuatku tertawa jika melihatnya. Aku suka senyumanmu yang unik itu. Aku suka ekspresimu saat kau bermain PSP. Aku bahkan tergila-gila saat aku melihatmu berlatih sepak bola di lapangan sekolah. Bahkan aku tak bisa menjelaskan betapa inginnya aku memiliki segala yang ada padamu. Jujur, aku menyukai segalanya pada dirimu._

_Kyu…. Saranghaeyo… jadilah namjachinguku. Kumohon! Bukankah kau belum memiliki siapapun yang menarik perhatianmu. Jadikanlah aku yang pertama. Aku jamin dengan hatiku sendiri, aku takkan berubah untuk tak mencintaimu._

_Love you_

_Lee sung min_

Aku membatu membacanya. Hatiku menjadi sangat sakit. Ini surat cinta Sungmin hyung untuk kyuhyun. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kalau kyu harus bersama dengan Sungmin hyung. Eh.. tunggu dulu kenapa aku harus melarang kyuhyun? Di sekolah ini siapa yang tidak menginginkan seorang lee sungmin yang sempurna. Sungmin yang super manis dan memikat secara fisik dan kepribadian.

Ini mengesalkan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa cemburu seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah milik orang lain? Milik Yesung hyung… aku tak seharusnya berpikiran untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang kyuhyun. Meski kyu selalu memperlakukanku secara spesial. Tapi itukan karena aku teman duduknya paling dekat dengannya di sekolah.

Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. Agar aku sadar bahwa aku memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak kupikirkan. Kutepis jauh-jauh pemikiran baboku itu. Ku intip Yesung hyung yang sedang bermain bola dari kaca dekat tempat dudukku. Kusadari saat itu juga, mataku tak melihat namja itu melainkan melihat namja lain yang sedang mengoper bola padanya. Aku melihat sosok kyuhyun.

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Babbonikka! Ini soal yang sangat mudah, masa begini saja tak bisa!" kyu berteriak memarahiku sambil memukulkan kertas tebal yang di gulungnya ke meja.

"Tapi aku sungguhan tidak bisa mengerjakan yang ini kyu! Bahkan soalnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya!" belaku, kusadari air mataku hampir mengalir. Kyu memang kejam soal mengajari matematika. Aku lebih suka di ajari oleh kibum.

Aku menatap kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca berharap mendapat pertolongan darinya. Aku akan di makan oleh iblis ini jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya. Huwee…. Kibum menatapku iba, dia memberikan isyarat bagaimana cara mengerjakan soalnya. Memang dasarnya aku orangnya gak ngertian, bahkan isyarat kibum tak bisa kuartikan dengan baik.

PLOOKK… tumpukan kertas menggulung itu akhirnya menimpuk kepalaku dengan sempurna. Aku mengerang sakit. Kepalaku bisa benjol jika terus menerus di timpuk seperti itu. "Perhatikan caraku mengerjakannya!" perintahnya akhirnya. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko di timpuk lagi.

Hwaaaa…. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik dia mengerjakan soal itu. Entah kenapa kalau kyu yang mengerjakan soal itu terlihat sangat mudah. Tidak… soalnya memang mudah hanya saja aku terlalu babo untuk mengerjakannya. Akh…. Aku mulai pesimis. Kyu memberikan beberapa tumpukan soal lagi untukku. Ya.. ampun! Dia ingin membunuhku?

Tok… tokk… tokkk… terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Kepala siwon hyung menyembul dari sana. "Serius sekali kalian belajar!" cengir Siwon hyung kemudian masuk ke kamar ini. "Hyung bawakan es krim, tapi hyung tidak menyangka wookie datang" ujarnya menghidangkan semangkok es krim strawberry yang sangat kusukai.

"Wonnie.. ada yang mau ku bicarakan! Sebentar ya, wookie" kibum tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa tebak dia pasti akan menceritakan soal mimpinya semalam pada Siwon hyung. Mereka keluar dari kamar kyu dan aku tahu malapetaka akan terjadi. Mereka meninggalkanku berdua saja sama si iblis ini. Dia bisa membunuhku dengan soal matematika ini.

Kyu menatapku gusar. "Kau kenapa kyu?" tanyaku saat melihatnya mulai gelisah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku salah lihat atau apa ya? Barusan wajah kyuhyum memerah. Terlihat lucu.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu!" katanya cepat menyambar PSPnya di atas meja dan mulai memainkannya. Mulailah hidupku yang dalam kebosanan.

Aku menyantap es krim strawberry yang disajikan Siwon hyung, terkadang aku mencuri lihat kyu yang masih setia dengan PSPnya. "Kyu mau es krim?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku merasa dunia ini seolah tak ada orang.

Dia menoreh sebentar, tak ada jawaban. Dia kembali memainkan PSP tercintanya dan meninggalkanku dengan es krim manis ini. Menjengkelkan! Kurasakan pipiku pasti menggembung lagi, menandakan betapa kesalnya aku sekarang. "KYUUUUUU" teriakku. Saat panggilanku terus tak di hiraukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban juga. Aku duduk di dekatnya. Ku kecup pipinya. Ini memang kebiasaan burukku kalau aku di cuekin oleh lawan bicaraku. Kyuhyun akhirnya menoreh, "Gwechanayo?" tanyanya. Aku sungguh bingung kali ini, bukankah jika orang yang di cium tiba-tiba akan bertindak histeris. Kenapa dia malah begitu tenang seolah ini bukan kali pertama kuperlakukan seperti ini.

"Jangan cuekin aku, Kyuhyun!" gerutuku kesal.

Dia mematikan PSPnya, menatapku dengan mata obsidian yang terasa sangat familiar. "Saranghaeyo, wookie…." PLLLOOOP… kurasakan seluruh tubuhku memerah mendengar pernyataan itu. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Kyuhyun pasti lagi melakukan keisengannya lagi.

Aku tertawa keras agar menutupi suara jantungku. "Jangan bercanda begitu kyu!" aku juga berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang seperti udang rebus.

Kyu menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang menyerangku meski jarak kami sedekat ini. "Aku serius, aku tak pernah bercanda soal beginian" katanya tenang dan pasti.

"Tapikan, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan Yesung hyung…." Deg.. deg.. deg.. kata-kata inilah yang paling tak ingin kukatakan di depan kyu. Aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Kapan kau akan mengingatnya? Kau dan yesung sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Kau milikku wookie. Kau milikku!" dia mendengus kesal. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang menyentuh daguku. Di makannya eskrim ku dengan cepat. "Jangan bohongi dirimu lagi! Kau menyukaiku kan?" to the point banget. Apakah begitu mencolok kalau aku mulai merasa berpaling dari Yesung hyung karena keberadaan dirinya?

"Aku akui kyu, aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin menyakiti Yesung hyung kan" jawabku sejujur mungkin. Itulah kenyataan yang kurasakan. Meski sekarang aku tahu bahwa kyu juga menyukaiku itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku bisa mencampakkan Yesung hyung sesuka hatiku.

Yesung hyung, sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa kehilangan perasaanku padanya. Seingatku aku adalah orang yang setia. Aku tak pernah berubah hati begitu cepat hanya karena bersama kyu dalam waktu yang kurasa relatif singkat. Entah kenapa perasaanku pada kyuhyun, terasa sudah sangat lama sekali.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu kyuhyun dirumah sakit, dia menangis, aku melihatnya. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mengejarnya tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Aku juga merasa saat aku melihat Yesung hyung, jantungku tak berdebar seperti dulu. Rasanya semua berbeda, sangat tak sama.

Kyu memelukku tiba-tiba. Bahkan pelukannya pun terasa sangat kuinginkan. Jujur saja aku sungguh merindukan harum tubuh ini, merindukan sentuhannya dan merindukan deep voicenya yang indah. Aku mencintainya, posisinya dihatiku telah menggantikan posisi Yesung hyung seutuhnya. Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Lakukan sesukamu wookie. Semua jawaban itu ada di tanganmu. Aku percaya kau akan membuat pilihan yang benar" bisiknya di telingaku.

Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya, memakan kembali es krim milikku dengan lahapnya. "Kyu jangan dihabiskan! Aku kan masih mau!" ku rebut mangkuk es krim yang ada di tangannya.

Kali ini dia tersenyum jahil dengan mulut yang masih di penuhi es krim. Di tariknya tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dia melumat bibirku. Omo! Es krim strawberry itu melumer di mulutku. Sensasinya aneh, sebuah penglihatan aneh muncul di benakku. Seringgai jahil kyu yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati perlakuannya dan rasa manis di mulutku.

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya. Dia menyeringgai. Di rangkulnya pinggangku. "Manis kan?" candanya. Wajahku terasa sangat panas. "Tapi namjachinguku ini lebih manis" sambungnya menggodaku

Kulingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Rasanya sungguh ia milikku sekarang secara penuh. Ia tersenyum. "Kau yang memintanya ya!" ujarnya mencium bibirku lagi. Kali ini aku tak diam, aku menyambut ciuman itu. Terlarut dalam cinta yang memang hanya ada di antara kami berdua. Aku melupakan Yesung hyung sekarang.

Kurasakan tangan jahil kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing baju seragam ku satu persatu. Anak ini… dia sungguh mesum. Tapi aku tak yakin aku siap melakukan hal yang seperti itu dengannya sekarang. "Kyu…" aku mendorong tubuhnya berlahan.

BUKHH… kepalaku terbentur di lantai. "Kyu sakit!" ringisku. Dia mengacuhkanku dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Apa aku berteriak saja ya?

"CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" terdengar teriakan menggelegar. Sungguh aku belum berteriak. Kyuhyun membetulkan posisinya dan membantuku untuk duduk. Malunya.. apa yang harus kulakukan. Kami tertangkap basah. Tamatlah riwayatku.. eh bukan riwayatku, aku korban disini. Maksudku riwayat kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik kyuhyun dan menamparnya dengan keras. Hiks.. hiks… kibum memelukku. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan kan?" Siwon hyung terlihat sangat marah. Pipi kyu yang ditamparnya memerah. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia masih diam.

Air mataku mengalir, aku mulai terisak. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan wookie?" kibum mengguncang tubuhku. Rasanya aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku menarik tasku dan lari meninggalkan rumah ini. Berlari secepatnya, berlari dari kenyataan bahwa akulah seorang penakut yang egois. Aku berlindung dari setiap kelemahanku.

Setelah cukup jauh dari rumah kyu, kurasakan Hpku berdering. Dari Yesung hyung. Aku mengangkatnya. _"Wookie… hari ini masak untukku ya! Aku merindukanmu chagiya"_ katanya manis

"Nee hyung. Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan belanja sekarang. Tunggu aku di rumah ya!"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun pov.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku dihukum oleh Siwon hyung. Tidak ada uang jajan, PSP, game, TV dan dilarang melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Aku hanya di izinkan ke sekolah tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan wookie. Itu membuatku harus bertukar posisi duduk dengan Kibum. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan iklas. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa membuat hariku lebih parah dari ini kan. Itu juga salahku, suatu kebodohan menyerang wookie dikamarku sendiri dengan dua namja itu masih di rumah yang sama denganku.

"Kyu…" sapa wookie saat kibum lengah.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya. "Gwechanayo?" tanyaku dengan sikapnya yang terkadang membuatku gemas sendiri.

"Mian he.. tidak seharusnya aku lari saat itu" dia memainkan jari tangannya.

Ku genggam tangannya. "bukan masalah, aku juga kan yang bertindak bodoh. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si kepala besar itu?"

Dia menunduk lagi. "Aku masih belum melakukan apapun. Aku merasa takut"

Aku diam mendengar penuturannya itu. Aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya posisinya sekarang, tapi aku tidak tahan jika tiap hari harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Aku juga tidak sanggup harus setiap saat melihat wookie yang bermesraan dengan Yesung. Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar sementara aku bukan orang yang sabar. Mengesalkan bukan?

Lihat saja sekarang, aku bisa menggenggam tangan wookie saat di kelas ini hanya ada kami berdua. Apa bedanya sekarang dengan yang dulu. Saat wookie menjadi hantu bahkan terasa lebih baik. BRAAKK… suara pintu terbuka, aku segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Kyunnie… kenapa kau belum tukar baju juga, pertandingan segera di mulai lho!" ujar Yesung yang langsung memeluk wookie dari belakang.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kusadari wookie jadi serba salah. Di lepasnya tangan Yesung hyung lembut. "Hyung sendiri? Cepatlah ke lapangan, aku akan menangani kyu agar cepat mengganti seragamnya!"

"Baiklah chagiya, aku percayakan kyu padamu!" Yesung melirikku dengan tatapan dingin kemudian dia tersenyum. Di kecupnya pipi wookie sekilas, lalu dia pergi. Sakit… itulah yang kurasakan. Cemburu dan aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa menggambarkan suasana hatiku.

"Kyu…" Wookie menarik tanganku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darinya lagi. Setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan wookie hanya membuatku terlihat lebih buruk. Apa yang lebih buruk dari seorang selingkuhan?

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ryeowook pov.

Aku mengikuti kyuhyun sampai keruang ganti. Dia sepertinya marah padaku, apa dia kesal karena Yesung hyung tadi mencium pipiku di hadapannya. Bukankah itu biasa? Bahkan dia pernah melihatku dan Yesung hyung ciuman kan? Kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi begitu marah?

Diruang ganti setelah memakai seragam kesebelasan berwarna merah hitam itu, kyuhyun masih diam seribu bahasa. Dia melipat seragam sekolahnya. Aku mengambil seragam sekolahnya itu, membantu melipatnya. Dia tak banyak komentar, dia masih saja diam bahkan dia tak menatapku sedikit pun.

"Kyunnie.. mian he.." kataku akhirnya sambil menghambur di pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali kami berdua. Hanya kami berdua.

"Wookie.. terkadang aku merasa lelah" dia mulai angkat bicara dan membalas pelukanku. "Aku tahu kau juga menderita, tapi.. aku tak bisa jika terus begini. Aku tak bisa terus bersabar. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja. Aku tak mau menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti"

Tubuhku lemas seketika, dia melepas pelukannya. Pandangan matanya terkesan dingin. Apa ini artinya dia lebih memilih Sungmin hyung dari pada aku? Apa ini artinya dia melepas semuanya? Apa ini artinya dia tak mencintaiku lagi? Dia keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia tak menoreh kebelakang sedikitpun. Dia membiarkanku menangis. Begitu bencinya kah dia padaku yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama?

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku duduk di ruang santai rumahku, menenangkan pikiranku yang hanya di penuhi wajah sedih wookie semenjak tim sepak bola sekolah kami memenangkan pertandingan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tahu kata-kataku ketika di ruang ganti pasti menyakitinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sungguh lelah. Aku seakan bukan diriku sendiri.

Darinya aku belajar berkorban, darinya jugalah aku berusaha bersikap sosial, dari dia juga aku belajar untuk menjadi yang kedua, dari dia aku belajar mencintai dan kuharap dari dia juga aku belajar untuk memilih pilihan yang tegas. Aku serius dengan kata-kataku yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya, jika dia tak memberikan kesempatan untukku mencintainya.

"Kyu…" suara Siwon hyung menyadarkanku. "Sungmin-ssi datang!"

Sesosok namja aegyo muncul dengan senyumannya yang indah. Aku membalas senyumannya. Beberapa hari ini, aku memang akrab dengan namja ini. Dia membantuku sedikit menghilangkan sosok wookie dari pikiranku. Meski aku tahu dia menyukaiku dan wookie menutupinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk kyu?"

Aku menggeleng. Dia duduk disampingku. Dia tersenyum tulus, menunjukkan beberapa game baru yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaan appanya untukku. Aku sudah pernah bilang padanya, bahwa aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memintaku untuk menjadi teman baiknya. Aku bisa apa? Ya kuturuti saja.

Sejak adanya Sungmin di dekatku, kusadari wookie juga semakin menjauh. Dia sibuk mengurusi Yesung hyungnya dan apa salahnya juga jika aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan yang sama untuk Sungmin. Hanya sementara hingga waktunya tiba dan aku akan meninggalkan segalanya.

Wookie pov.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kyuhyun tidak datang. Aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan Sungmin hyung. Mereka terlihat serasi dan jujur saja, Sungmin hyung memang lebih baik dariku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Yesung hyung bahwa aku tak mencintainya lagi sejak kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari hidupku.

Sungguh aku tak mampu jika dia tak ada disampingku. Meski dia selalu bersikap dingin sih. Aku belum sempat mengatakan hal ini padanya dan sepertinya dia juga tak mau dengar karena keberadaan namjachingunya itu. Hah… menyebalkan! Akhirnya kaulah yang mencampakkanku bukan aku yang mencampakkanmu kyuhyun.

Tapi kemana dia beberapa hari ini? Kurasa sungmin hyung tahu. Apa aku labrak saja dia, agar tidak mendekati kyuhyun karena kyuhyun adalah milikku duluan. Kamikan jadian duluan dan kyuhyun tak memutuskanku secara resmi, meski dalam status perselingkuhan sih. Akh… aku jadi frustasi sendiri.

Seandainya kibum ada disini, aku kan bisa menceritakan unek-unek bodohku ini, tapi dia juga tak datang seperti halnya kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kemana sih?

Tiba-tiba perhatianku beralih dengan sosok namja aegyo dan Yesung hyung yang sedang melintas di depan kelasku. Ayo… wookie.. kerahkan keberanianmu! Kalau tidak kau sungguh takkan bersama kyuhyun selamanya. Kau mau itu terjadi?

Aku mengejar sosok mereka berdua. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal aku menepuk bahu Sungmin hyung. "Gwechana wookie-ah" beneran manis ya? Hah… hatiku jadi kalut lagi

"Hyung.. kau pacaran dengan kyu?"

Dia membulatkan matanya padaku. Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Kyu sudah menolakku, ternyata kau lah yang sudah meresahkan hatinya ya? Yesungi… pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab"

Yesung hyung menatapku senduh. Dia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku ingin minta maaf padanya, hyung tahu kenapa dia tak datang?" tanyaku

"OMO! Kau tak tahu kalau kyu dan keluarganya pindah ke New York?"

Hwaaa? Bagaikan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam. New York? Pindah? Bukankah itu artinya aku takkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Tolong sadarkan aku! Aku berlari secepat kilat, aku tak tahu kemana arah yang kutuju. Hingga aku sampai ke rumah kyu. Rumahnya kosong, dia sungguhan sudah pergi dan tak tahu kapan kembali. Ini akibat kesalahanku! Akulah yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Author pov.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mungkin hampir satu tahun lamanya. Tidak ada satupun kenangan yang dilupakan wookie, bahkan ia mengingat sebuah kenangan yang sempat hilang. Betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang hantu.

Dia menyanyikan lagu penutup saat menerima penghargaan atas kemenangannya yang sempat tertunda dulu, akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dulu. Tapi karena hal itulah dia bertemu dengan seorang Cho kyuhyun, menjadi hantu yang dipacari oleh manusia sombong yang memiliki hidup sempurna.

Dia tak menyesali apapun, dia hanya merasa kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuat kyuhyun tak sabar menunggunya. Bagaimana hidup namja itu sekarang di New York ya? Apakah dia bahagia ataukah dia menemukan kekasih lain yang lebih baik. Hanya itu yang ingin diketahui wookie untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Mian, tuan Kim Ryeowook… ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara pada anda di stage" seorang kru menghampiri wookie. Baru saja gedung ini kosong dengan pertunjukkan terakhir darinya sebagai pemenang kompetisi menyanyi itu.

Wookie tersenyum innocent. "Mian, jika itu produser aku sudah bilang tidak akan menerimanya" ujar wookie

"Tidak bukan produser yang biasa, temuilah dulu!" kata kru tersebut.

Dengan langkah berat wookie memasuki stage yang sudah sangat gelap. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menerimanya?" sebuah suara familiar yang sangat di kenal wookie terdengar.

Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata wookie. "Aku menyanyi untuk menepati janjiku pada seseorang bukan untuk uang"

"Kim Yesung atau Cho Kyuhyun?"

Wookie menelan ludahnya kecut. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Cho Kyuhyun" jawabnya pasti. Orang misterius itu tertawa kekeh. Lampu stage tiba-tiba menyala, dia bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang terdengar romantis.

Wookie menatap sekelilingnya, seluruh bangku penonton penuh. "Kyu…" tangisnya pecah tapi ia melanjutkan nyanyian di nyanyikan kyuhyun sebelumnya. Menjadikan panggung itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Bukan kah saat ini kau harus menepati janjimu?" tanya kyu sambil menyeringgai evil.

Wookie mengambil nada yang sedikit sayu. Menutup lagunya dengan sempurna. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. "Saranghaeyo… kyuhyun. Janji hantu ku sudah kupenuhi kan?" wookie memeluk namja tinggi di depannya itu.

"Wookie… ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Belanda!"

"Untuk…"

"MENIKAH.."

END-

No Sequel again! Bwahahahaha… beneran END… Putus asa!

Nah hayo.. ika mau buat game! Siapa yang bisa jawab dan permintaannya paling banyak bakal di kabulin request pairingnya. Mau random couple atau gak,, bakal di kasih! Bwahahahaha… lagi baik nieeh…. Hehehehehe….

Baiklah pertanyaannya… #maklum author gila, pasti pertanyaannya gila nih…

Kalau Wookie adalah Yeoja dan Kyuhyun Namja, mereka beneran menikah. Anaknya siapa?

Taemin (Shinee)

Si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin (Boyfriend)

Changmin (DBSK)

Heechul (SuJu)

Hyun bin (kehabisan ide nih) hahahahaha…..

Untuk sementara ika gak bisa balas review…. Why? Karena ika jadi teringat flashdisk ika yang ilang *bum: gak ada hubungannya kaliii* oke… langsung aja…mohon reviewnya! Ini permohonan dari kyuwook shipper, kalo nggak saya juga ogahan masangin wookie ma si pervert kyu #kena tabok sparkyu

Silahkan…silahkan…direview… diriview….!

Silent reader.. ayo..ayo.. direview ya…ya…!


End file.
